


Tony Stark HeadCanon

by FlightsOfFandom



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom
Summary: This is a headcanon I’ve had for a while, it seems like a fairly reasonable progression from Iron Man Suits, at least in Tony’s mind.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Tony Stark HeadCanon

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably use this for other Tony’s fanfics ~~but I am writing a One-Shot right now that I’ll post later.~~ It is now posted, Called "When You're Away"
> 
> I'll probably add more to this later because I think about these things all the time.
> 
> Let me know what you think about my headcanon <3

-It would probably start around the end of the Avengers movie or even the end of Iron Man 3 in the timeline.

-When Tony comes to the realization that maybe pouring all his stress and free time into Iron Man suits isn’t the healthiest thing.  
\--Either you help him figure it out or he does on his own.

-He decides he needs something else to focus on.

-Naturally, he picks building A.I.’s for random things.  
\--His brain and thought process said this was healthier than building a billion Iron Man suits.  
\-- ~~Don’t judge him.~~

-You first notice it after you’ve been gone for a bit or had a fight.  
\--There is a big chance this stress coping mechanism will pop up every time you’ve gone for a while or get into a fight.

-You’ll get a call from Steve, who is naturally a little freaked out when the kitchen appliances started talking to him in different voices.  
\--He always asks politely for you to come and get Tony or at least talk to him.

-Tony will turn everything he can into an A.I. if given the time.  
\-- ~~When I said random things, I meant random things.~~  
\--For example, The Kitchen, where I think he usually starts:  
\---The first things to get an upgrade are the big appliances like the Stove, Fridge, Dishwasher, etc.  
\---After that the smaller appliances the microwave, coffeepot, crockpot, etc.  
\---If Tony is left to his own devices with no intervention, Finally the random objects start getting A.I.’s. I’m talking trashcans, sinks, countertops, cabinets if he can, etc.  
\-- ~~Definitely just as bad as the billions of Iron Man suits but he is trying damn it.~~

-He hides behind the excuse that the A.I.’s he is making are helping everyone out and making things easier.  
\--So he never does it at his house.  
\--Always the Tower or the Compound.

-Just imagine the symphony of random voices as you step into the kitchen.  
\--I mean, he had F.R.I.D.A.Y. chilling just in case.  
\--How many others does he have?  
\-- ~~My guess a fucking ton.~~

- ~~Lord help you if Tony makes it passed the Kitchen.~~

-When you come to see Tony and pull him out of this mess, he is always so happy to see you.  
\--Even if he doesn’t say it with his words.


End file.
